A Shadow of a Doubt
by elphaba-thropp
Summary: The first coupling of Fiyero and Elphaba in the Emerald City.


**Note: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of the genius that is Gregory Maguire.**

Why had she acknowledged him? She should have continued the charade. He would have given up eventually. She had managed to avoid Glinda on several occasions. The blonde had stopped trying to find her years ago. He had been the only one to shatter her anonymity. Lurline help her! She couldn't deny that soothing voice, that enticing musk, and those diamonds. Sweet Oz, those diamonds!

They had dined in her meager apartment and he had given her news of their friends. Her hunger for human contact had been awakened in the process. He made her realize her loneliness. That was the only logical explanation for letting him return for many evenings since.

Now he sat facing her in the single beam of moonlight that shone through the skylight. His shirt was open halfway down his chest and she could see those marvelous diamonds. He was telling her about the evils of marriage.

"My wife is very cunning. Had I taken up her offer of her sisters' services I would have had to pay for it later. Marriage is tricky."

"That would have been so terrible?"

"Not being married you wouldn't know. It's a terrible situation."

"I never said I wasn't married."

He raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't have to be to a man."

She covered her face with emerald hands. She shouldn't have said that. He would make the wrong assumption about her. Tears started to fall before she could stop them. She ran to retrieve her blanket from the mattress. She leaned on the counter to steady her shaking body. The blanket slipped from her grip and sank to the floor. She almost followed it.

Suddenly, his strong arms were around her. She remembered the first time he touched her hand. She was shocked that anyone would want to touch her in such a simple manner. Most people were repulsed at the mere sight of her. Something had flashed in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"Elphie," he whispered.

"It's not what you think…"

"Shhh. I know." He brushed the hair away from her face. His gaze never left her watery eyes. "It's all right. I'm right here."

She pushed him away. "No! I don't deserve you! I'm not a person! I don't exist! No, no, no!"

Despite her protests, she found herself drawn to the Arjiki prince. She pinned him against the wall and assaulted his lips with her own, subconsciously bracing for his rejection. To her amazement, he eagerly responded.

His tongue traced her bottom lip and she whimpered at the contact. She opened her mouth fully to him, silently urging him to explore. He needed no encouragement. His silky tongue traced the contours of her mouth. Elphaba shuddered with sudden need. She wanted to feel more than just his hot mouth and moist tongue. She ground her hips against his and moaned. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. A groan rippled in his throat.

Her back was against the wall now. She bucked against him when his hands found her breasts. He gently toyed with the sensitive tips, making her writhe against him.

"Fiyero…" she whispered urgently.

She fumbled with his zipper. After a few seconds, he was free. Elphaba opened her legs wider in wordless invitation. Fiyero accepted without hesitation. He drove into her until her pleasured cries split the night.

He sagged against her, breathlessly murmuring her name over and over. Elphaba's heart beat wildly in her chest. A strange sense of victory settled over her. She had never allowed anyone to touch her as he did. Nor would she ever let anyone again. He was the only lover she would ever have. She knew that deep down in her heart. His married state nagged at her conscience, but she pushed it away. For the first time in her life she would worry only about her needs, at least in this are of it.

She pulled Fiyero closer and kissed his shoulder. She etched the moment in her memory for fear of losing it. She knew he would eventually return to his distant wife and indifferent children. For now, she was content to hold him and know he was hers until then.


End file.
